Armed Forces of New Mexico
The Armed Forces of the Republic of New Mexico, commonly known as the Armed Forces of New Mexico, the New Mexican Armed Forces, or New Mexican Military 'is the standing defensive armed forces of the Republic of New Mexico. It was originally formed when the New Mexican resistance was formed to resist Caesar's Legion after their conquest and occupation of New Mexico in 2273. The armed forces was officially formed in 2283 during the liberation of New Mexico during Operation Desert Trident and became the military of the newly independent Republic of New Mexico. History Resistance Days When the Legion invaded and began conquering New Mexico in 2273, the Legion's crimes against those who resisted them caused many to join underground resistance groups to rebel against the Legion. These partisan groups were initially scattered, but eventually gathered into a single fighitng force under the leadership of Jorge Barrueco who became its chief of staff and the president of the self-proclaimed Republic of New Mexico. The New Mexican Resistance waged a guerilla war against the Legion and were capable of inflicting damage on them, especially during their famous Summer Offensives, though such actions costed the rebels in terms of losses. Independent New Mexico New Mexican rebels continued to fight and gained new members in 2281 following the defeat of the Legion at the Mojave Campaign at the hands of the New California Republic and the New Vegas Union. Both the NCR and NVU were advancing towards the Legion's southern territories and launched a major offensive campaign into Arizona in 2282 which caused further rebellions in New Mexico. By 2283, Arizona was liberated and the NCR-NVU forces pushed into New Mexico after they were resupplied. Operation Desert Trident was a victory for the NCR and Allied forces and the Armed Forces of New Mexico and the Republic of New Mexico were officially created and recognized by the allied armies. Branches Army The Army of New Mexico is the largest branch of the armed forces at 32,000 active duty personnel. The army was formed from the resistance members that survived Legion occupation and they were reorganized into a conventional fighting force with NCR weapons, equipment, training and advisors. The New Mexican Army fought in the Mexican Campaign and eventually passed conscription laws in 2284 after New Mexico was freed from Legion rule mandating all citizens ages 17-41 to go through basic training and sign up for selective service. The army is supplied and trained by the NCR with the NCR Mexican Expeditionary Forces being tasked with protecting New Mexico, something the army relies on to compensate for a small army. Air Force The Air Force of New Mexico is a small, but capable and competent fighting force. It's the aerial branch of the New Mexican Military and has been active since the days of partisan resistance against the Legion. Most of the aircraft operated are mainly refurbished and salvaged civilian planes converted for military usage with machine guns and bombs attached to them. A few of the planes were light aircraft found and used due to the Legion's reluctance to use aircraft beyond critical situations and many have been supplied to the air force by the NCR, including pre-war aircraft and post-war manufactured versions of pre-war aircraft (albeit constructed at least partially from pre-war parts). Military Police Equipment Standard Small Arms Special Issue Small Arms *N99 10mm pistol (10mm carried mostly by officers and military police) *Colt M1911 Pistol (.45 ACP, carried by some officers and special forces) *Smith and Wesson Model 29 (.44 magnum, carried by reservists and some officers) *SIG Sauer ''Jagdpistole (12.7mm SIG, used by special forces and some officers) *NCA Peacemaker (copy of Colt Single-Action Army by NCA, .357 magnum, police and reservist issue) *Heckler & Koch MP9 10mm SMG (carried by MPs, some infantry, and special forces) *TDI Katar Heavy Submachine gun (12.7mm SIG, carried by special forces) *American 180 submachine gun (.22 caliber high capacity SMG, rare, used special forces) *Heckler & Koch R93 (5.56mm assault rifle, used mostly by special forces) *M12 Combat Shotgun (12 Gauge, used by special forces and some infantry) *Hawk Combat Shotgun (12 Gauge, used by special forces, and some infantry or MPs) *DKS-501 sniper rifle (semi-automatic sniper rifle, 7.62mm, used by snipers) *PGM Hecate II Anti Materiel Rifle (.50 BMG, used by specialist snipers) *REPCONN Plasma Rifle (plasma cell, used by special forces, rare) *REPCONN Plasma Pistol (plasma cell, used by special forces, rare) *Winchester P-94 Plasma Caster (plasma cell, mostly issued to special forces, rare) *Heckler & Koch L30 Gatling Laser (fusion core, rare, often mounted on vehicles) *FGM-219 "Quadbarrel" (85mm missile) *M79 Grenade Launcher (40mm, standard grenade launcher) *"China Lake" Grenade Launcher (40mm, mostly issued to special forces) *M42 "Fat Man" Mini-Nuclear Launcher (mini-nuke, mostly issued to special forces) *M45 Flamethrower *Various rifles: Used by militias, common models include M1 Garand, Winchester, AK-112, etc. Light Vehicles *'Refurbished trucks: '''Pre-war trucks used as troop transports and mobile gun trucks, 200 in inventory. *'Pick-up trucks: Pre-war pick-up trucks modified into fighting vehicles, commonly called technicals. 200 in inventory. *'Tractors:' Both surviving pre-war and post-war variants used to tow artillery and supplies. 100 in inventory. *Construction Machinery: Vehicles used by troops of the Engineering Corps. 100 in inventory. Armored Fighting Vehicles *'M113 Armored Personnel Carrier:' Around 35 in inventory. Supplied by NCR or from pre-war bases. *'M51 Infantry Fighting Vehicle': 13 in inventory. Supplied by NCR or from pre-war army bases. *'M60 Patton Main Battle Tank:' 30 in inventory. Supplied by NCR or from pre-war bases. *'M551 Sheridan Light Tank:' 18 in inventory. Supplied by NCR or pre-war army bases. *'Refurbished antique/foriegn vehicles': Various antique and/or foreign tanks salvaged and refurbished with modern weapons and armor. Includes various M4 Shermans, M24 Chaffes, three T-55s and 3 Pershing tanks. 23 in inventory of all types. *'M64 Standard Converted Vehicle': designation from any 2.5 or 5 ton truck converted using the NCR M64 Standard Conversion Kit into an armored vehicle vehicle with 10-30mm steel plate armor, and mount for machine gun, ATGM, or Gatling Laser. 45 in inventory. *'Improvised Armored Vehicles:' Various post-war akeshift tanks made from salvaged vehicles, mainly trucks and tractors with armor platings, machine guns, light cannons and even custom made tank chases added on top. 55 in inventory. Artillery *'M229 155m Howitzer': 30 in inventory, main heavy artillery weapon *'M3 105mm light howitzer': main light artillery, 45 in inventory *'M116 75mm pack howitzer': mountain artillery, 20 in inventory *'81mm mortar': most common infantry mortar, about 240 inventory *'Standard Artillery Rocket series:' NCR-made MLRS artillery, 20 80mm; 10 120mm and 203mm versions. Anti-Aircraft Systems Aircraft *'Refurbished Light Aircraft': Refurbished pre-war light planes ~50 in inventory, mostly single-engine aircraft, such as the Piper Fusion Cub and Cessna 1120 and 1408 Atomic series. Armed with machine guns, rockets, and light bombs, used for reconnaissance and light attack missions. *'Twin-engine aircraft': Refurbished pre-war twin-engine aircraft, 12 in inventory, mix of DC-3 and Cessna 1208 Atomic, 10 used as transports, 2 used as improvised bombers *'T-37 Dragonfly': Light attack and trainer jet aircraft, 6 in inventory, converted to pre-war A-37 standard, armed with nose-mounted 7.62mm minigun and hardpoints for bombs and rockets. *'Lockreed F80': Pre-war jet fighter, 5 in inventory, recovered from the pre-war air bases, each often constructed out of parts recovered from three or more pre-war aircraft. *'VB-02 Vertibird': Pre-war VTOL, recovered in the pre-war bases. Six in inventory. *'UH-1 Huey': 1960s-era helicopter modified with microfusion engine used in transport roles, eight in inventory. Lake Patrol Boats The Republic of New Mexico has no navy, being land locked, but the Army and Military Police operate a small flotilla of about 20 boats on Lake Navajo, which straddle the borders of the country, mostly for the purpose of controlling smuggling and other illegal activities on the lakes. *'Light Patrol Boats:' Converted pre-war motorboats, armed with .50 caliber or other heavy machine gun, sometimes equipped with handheld grenade or rocket launcher on board. Used for patrolling Lake Navajo. 10 in inventory. *'Inflatable Hull Boats': Pre-war inflatable boats suitable for limited whitewater use, making them more useful on shallower and more turbulent rivers. Can be equipped with optional microfusion outboard motor and a bow-mounted pintle for M249 SAW machine gun. 10 in inventory *'Rafts and Canoes': Various rafts, canoes, kayaks, mostly used for water insertion by special forces, some fully suitable for whitewater use in most rivers in the RNM. At least 40 in inventory. Not counted in total list of boats listed above. Category:Post-War Factions Category:Post-War militaries